1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source apparatus which includes light sources which emit excitation lights and a light emitting body which emits emission lights in response to excitation lights, and a projection display apparatus which includes the light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a projector which uses solid state light source arrays as light sources. A pair of solid state light source arrays are disposed to face each other, and a light from each solid state light source array is combined by mirrors and exited.